Pembalasan Twitter
by iMori96
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun, fanfic pembajakan twitter! Ini versi romance. Versi lebih serius, jayus, abal, dan lebih... romance. Singapore akhirnya bisa bales juga. Straight Melayucest. Kata-kata hina-dina dalam kemasan.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **T. You know bahasa kebon binatang kan? Nah.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia (c) Himaruya-sensei, tentu saja. Fic ini dibuat terinspirasi dari "Pembajakan Twitter" yang dibuat Dogol Bros, dan di dedikasikan untuk fic itu juga.

**Warning**: OC banyak. Kesotoyan luar biasa. Ekstra Jayus. Paragraf tembok. Bahasa ancur. Terus... Awas ada alay. Oh ya, silakan tebak sendiri username twitternya punya siapa.

* * *

><p>-Scarebucks, 11.58-<p>

"Dasar Daki Lante!"

"Bacot banget sih nih Laler Ciliwung. Kenapa lagi?"

"Maksud lo apa di twitter kemaren nyebar hoax? Dasar Kutu Item!"

"Loh kan elo yang bego. Berita murahan aja diributin."

Indonesia menatap tajam mata Malaysia. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipi merahnya menggembung, menahan malu karena tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Malaysia. Sang lawan bicara sebaliknya. Ia duduk sambil membalas pandangan Indonesia dengan tenang. Senyum kemenangan terpoles di wajahnya.

Memang mudah menaklukan Indonesia dalam hal ini. Sifatnya yang mudah panik pada segala hal memang hampir selalu menghibur timeline dunia. Apalagi dipadu sifat jahil-menyebalkan a la Malaysia yang suka tebar-tebar berita palsu di mentionnya. Satu timeline dunia geger dibuatnya.

Matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya. Jalan di luar kafetaria juga sedang padat-padatnya. Tetapi inilah Indonesia, jauh-jauh datang menghampiri Malaysia yang sedang asik minum ice-blended mocha, hanya untuk meributkan sebuah hal kecil di dunia ia kalah telak, kehabisan kata-kata, dan baru ingat kehabisan uang ongkos. Wajah yang tadinya kuning langsat dengan semu merah menjadi pucat pasi dengan rona merah.

"J-Jangan bikin hoax lagi kek.." gumam Indonesia kesal sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku jaketnya. Rona merah masih terlihat di wajahnya. "Kan ada Mas Artie.. Ada Bang Al... Terus Kang Nether sama Mang Kiku.. Malu tau nggak?" Matanya bergulir ke bawah. Melihat kakinya yang hanya beralaskan sepatu sendal keroks kw 2.

"Bodo amat. Kan asik." Balas Malaysia sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia membalikkan badan, kembali asik dengan tablet PC-nya dan bertingkah seolah menghiraukan Indonesia.

"Songong banget sih jadi orang! Perhatiin gue dulu sabi kali elloouh!" Bentak Indonesia sambil memukul meja Malaysia.

"Eh, lo udah kalah telak sekarang," balas Malaysia lagi dengan nada mengejek. Matanya masih melekat di tablet PC di depannya. "Ngapain juga lo masih marah-marah autis di sini? Keabisan duit ongkos kayak biasanya?" Indonesia terdiam. Lagi-lagi musuhnya benar.

"Y-Yah.." Indonesia memutar otak. Mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat. "Gue—Emang mau jalan kaki kok! Ngurusin badan! Nggak malah minum coklat kayak lo! Cowok gendut gak laku, njing!" Sambar Indonesia yang langsung disambut oleh bunyi 'SLUUURRRRRP!' panjang dari Malaysia. Cowok melayu itu tahu Indonesia kehausan dan gak punya uang lagi buat beli teh botol di jalan. Yang dijahili pura-pura tidak dengar. Ia buru-buru keluar dari kafetaria lalu berteriak:

"NGGAK BAKAL GUE KETIPU LAGI, KUTU KAMPRET! LIAT AJA! GANTIAN GUE YANG BIKIN HOAX. DAN ELO YANG HEBOH. TUNGGUIN AJA!" Setelah itu, ia berlari pergi.

Lagak boleh pura-pura tak peduli. Tetapi membohongi diri sendiri? Tentu saja tidak bisa. Malaysia terdiam. Tatapannya kosong . Kepalanya dipenuhi gadis yang baru saja meneriakinya.

_Yang benar saja._

* * *

><p>-Rumah Singapore, 12.05-<p>

Sosok laki-laki kecil berkacamata tampak duduk di atas kursi putar hitam. Rambutnya hitam lurus, tersisir rapi ke belakang. Sorot matanya tajam dan wajahnya serius, namun mulutnya terus berkata-kata. Di depannya terpampang seperangkat komputer dan kabel kusut dimana-mana yang ditopang meja putih besar. Monitor komputer menampakkan window yang terbuka dan tertutup secara cepat seiring lincahnya jemari menari di atas keyboard.

"Sumpah, sebenernya mereka cocok banget laah."

Singapore bercerita tentang dua kakaknya dengan antusias. Bagaimana hebohnya mereka di twitter kemarin malam. Bagaimana Indonesia langsung mengejar Malaysia naik angkot sambil marah-marah. Dan bagaimana Malaysia dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Indonesia dengan telak. Thailand yang duduk agak jauh dari Singapore tentu saja menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Tak dapat disangkal, memang.." tanggap Thailand kalem. "Tapi mereka—Maksudku kalian- Kan kakak - beradik Melayu. Kalau dipasangkan, berarti cinta terlarang dong, anaa?"

"Kurang lebih begitu." Balas Singapore masih antusias. Jari - jarinya sibuk bermain di atas keyboard sementara matanya tetap memandangi layar monitor. "Tapi—Apa salahnya laah? Bukannya cinta Alfred dan Arthur juga terlarang? Udah father and son, cowok sama cowok lagi."

"Iya juga sih..." Thailand kehabisan komentar.

"Aha!" Singapore berseru puas. Diangkatnya kacamata sampai ke atas. Iris cokelatnya kini terlihat jelas. "Hacked! Aku berhasil nge-hack twitter Malaysia. Ha! Balasan buat tahun lalu."

"Soal #GANYANGSINGAPORE dulu ya..." Thailand tertawa kecil. Mengenang balada rusuh twitter yang hampir membuat perang dunia ke tiga. "Kasihan Malaysia. Tapi bukankah Indonesia juga ikutan waktu itu, anaa?"

"Part of the plan~" Singapore menyerahkan BlackBeri Javeling milik Indonesia ke Thailand. "Aku sembunyiin ini dari Indonesia dan herannya enggak dicariin! Gini, aku bajak punya Malaysia, Kamu bajak punya Indonesia. Aku mention kamu, nanti kamu kudu bales mentionnya. Bales se-jail mungkin ya! Sip."

"Loh kok saya ikutan ini anaa.." Thailand malah kebingungan. Tapi ia menurut saja. "UberSeskoalnya masih log in. Silahkan mulai, anaa"

**Tiger_Melay **Indon ngelawak abis kemaren wakakak :p (at)Garudaaww

**Gue_Maso** Ketek gue akhir-akhir ini jadi gatel... Gara-gara mikirin (at)tukangkawin_ mulu kali ya..

**Tejantikbangeudh **Tes new ava... Lho kok guenya nggak keliatan? D

**TukangKawin_** (at)Gue_Maso Jijik lo tor.

**_Sekoncakep** RT! Parah banget lo kemaren wkwkwk RT (at)Tiger_MelayIndon ngelawak abis kemaren wakakak :p (at)Garudaaww

**PutihLembutBerbulu** (at)Tejantikbangeudh Sori.. Mind to intro? Gue lupa kenapa follow lo soalnya.

**Garudaaww** (at)Tiger_Melay Ih apaan sih lo Malon kampret. Nggak usah dibahas lagi kek. ;p

**JualanCinta** Changed my username! Abang jualan cinta loh sayaang ;)

**Tejantikbangeudh** (at)PutihLembutBerbulu Gue Canda. Kok lo jahat gitu sih. Putus niih D8

**HungryBL** /00000 ... Kapan lagi dapet gambar seyahud inii :'D MUST HAVE

**Tiger_Melay** (at)Garudaaww tapi lo lucu banget pas itu.

**Tejantikbangeudh** (at)PutihLembutBerbulu *Canada. Ih gue benci banget sama typooooo ;_;

**Pink_and_Prettieh **... Like, cek DM gue. Gombal lo totally gak banget RT (at)Gue_Maso Ketek gue akhir-akhir ini jadi gatel... Gara-gara mikirin (at)tukangkawin_ mulu kali ya..

**FujoWant** (at)HungryBL Gue kasih site yang lebih hardcore: .asu Gambar 18+ sis. Ok banggssski! wOd

**Garudaaww **(at)Tiger_Melay Emang kenapa kalo lucu? Lo naksir? Haha-_-

**Ko_boy_Ga_ol** #OTM Kars 7. HARI GINI JAMAN KARS 2? LO 2 GUE 7. KALAH LO SEMUA SAMA HERO!

**PutihLembutBerbulu** (at)Tejantikbangeudh kok uname lo alay sih? (jaman frontal boss)

**KakekDUNIA** Aiyaah! Si (at)BikinanGue Sialan. Udah tau oe kakek dunia, masih aja diajak main DDR. Encok aru aruu.

**Tiger_Melay** (at)Garudaaww Kalo gue naksir lo beneran.. Gimana?

**HungryBL** (at)FujoWant Makasih banget sis! Gila gue panen banyak... *q*

**Negri_Puanasek** ... Ada benih-benih cintaa Antara dia dan diaa~ #lyricspam #nomention

**Gue_Maso **(at)TukangKawin_ Maaf bela sayang.. aku taro kamu di ketek karena eksklusif... Sriuuz...

**MbakRusyah** Kamooh jangan chuba-chuba boong~RT (at)Ko_boy_Ga_ol #OTM Kars 7. HARI GINI JAMAN KARS 2? LO 2 GUE 7. KALAH LO SEMUA SAMA HERO!

**Garudaaww **(at)Tiger_Melay Emm.. Masalahnya, gue juga udah kepincut sama elo sejak lamaa

**So_Nice_n_Awsom** (at)JualanCinta Eh uname baru lo lumayan. Bagusan gue sih HAHA

**BikinanGue** Good Job (at)HongKoesantet! Lo motret (at)KakekDUNIA encok dari angle yang keren, da ze! /s/asdfgh...

**Nokiaaaajib** Eciee 3 RT (at)Garudaaww(at)Tiger_Melay Emm.. Masalahnya, gue juga udah kepincut sama elo sejak lamaa

**Tejantikbangeudh** ... Off dulu ah. Ada yang jahat sama gue. FOLLOWER BARU AJA UDAH BELAGA! MATIAJALOH

**Tiger_Melay** (at)Garudaaww Kadang gue mikir. Kenapa gue mau repot-repot mikirin hoax cuma buat bikin lo ribut di TL. Ternyata gue cuma pengen ngeliat lo.

**_SuamiNokia_** Tejintah. (at)Nokiaaaajib

**FujoWant** ... ! Ada Incest! LIAT TL CEPET! (at)HungryBL (at)Negri_Puanasek ASIK BANGEEET

**Ko_boy_Ga_ol** Sirik aja lo lay :/ RT (at)MbakRusyah Kamooh jangan chuba-chuba boong~RT (at)Ko_boy_Ga_ol #OTM Kars 7. HARI GINI JAMAN KARS 2? LO 2 GUE 7

**Negri_Puanasek** (at)FujoWant (at)HungryBL Gue mah ngestalk diem-diem ya...

**Garudaaww **(at)Tiger_Melay Gue juga suka mikir kenapa gue mau aja diperdaya elo. Ternyata gue cuma pengen ngobrol panjang sama elo...

**DeadSeriuzplz **... Baru dateng ke TL, ada yang pacaran. Galau lagi deh gue. Kampret.

**So_Nice_n_Awsom** (at)DeadSeriusplz bro, gak usah galau mulu kek. Masa gara-gara Itali gak mau tidur sama lo aja lo jadi kayak gini. Gak awsome banget!

**AsemMerahBulat** Jangan galau.. Semangka! Semangat Kaka! :D RT (at)DeadSeriuzplz ... Baru dateng ke TL, ada yang pacaran. Galau lagi deh gue. Kampret.

**Tiger_Melay** (at)Garudaaww Kadang gue bingung kenapa gue sedikit bicara kalo sama lo. Ternyata.. Gue gugup. Gue terlalu suka sama lo.

**KAPAKHOLDER** Ehem! RT (at)_SuamiNokia_ Tejintah. (at)Nokiaaaajib

**PastaBawah** Ngeceng sama PastaAtas ngabisin waktu banget mpret! ( Foodcourt Mall Pasar Baru) /QweRty

**Nokiaaaajib** Eeeh ini kenapa? OAO RT (at)KAPAKHOLDER Ehem! RT (at)_SuamiNokia_ Tejintah. (at)Nokiaaaajib

**Garudaaww** (at)Tiger_Melay Gue sering bingung kenapa gue selalu marah sama lo. Ternyata gue cuma gagal nyembunyiin perasaan ke elo..

"Belum cukup juga?" Thailand mengalihkan pandangan dari BlackBeri-nya menuju Singapore sambil menahan tawa. Timeline dunia kelihatannya sudah ramai.

"Sebetulnya masih kurang banget.." gumam Singapore sambil memutar kursinya. "But oh well, gapapa deh. Sambil istirahat nih, coba deh kamu deskripsiin Indonesia kayak gimana laah."

"Indonesia, hm?" Thailand mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya ditempelkan ke dagu, membuat pose berpikir. "Cewek manis berkulit kuning langsat dan berambut hitam panjang yang sering diikat. Badannya oke, subur tapi seksi. Banyak nation yang pengen sama dia. Tinggi badannya emang agak minim, tapi pas buat dia. Sering pake produk impor, padahal produknya dia sendiri lebih bagus. Anaknya semangat banget. Nggak ada kata nyerah. Segala-gala hal harus sesuai yang dia mau, kalo nggak dia pasti rusuh di depan pager rumah kamu pake toa. Nggak pinter nyembunyiin segala hal. Anak yang kalo ngomong gak mikir-mikir dulu. Gampang panik, liat hoax dikit aja langsung kalang kabut. Tapi dia punya selera yang bagus dalam banyak hal, anaa."

"Correct laah." Simak Singapore. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi, seperi biasa. "Kalau Malaysia?"

"Malaysia itu sebetulnya cowok melayu yang... Punya tampang." Thailand memutar bola matanya. "Rambutnya hitam, disisir rapi tapi keren. Kulitnya agak kuning. Irisnya hitam dengan kacamata biru manis bertengger di hidungnya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap atletis, walaupun istilah 'tinggi' disini berarti beda beberapa senti dari Indonesia. Tenaganya kuli. Otaknya encer, kantongnya penuh terus. Tapi jailnya kebangetan. Kadang para nation ngerasa harus hati-hati kalo mau negoisasi sama Malaysia, dan itu bikin dia ngerasa eksklusif. Karena beda dari Indonesia yang terbuka, dia lebih pinter nutup diri dan segala macemnya. Dia punya level keberuntungan yang cukup tinggi pula, anaa."

"Sempurna." Singapore tersenyum penuh arti. "Sekarang tinggal tunggu aja laah. Kira-kira sifat tersembunyi apa lagi yang keluar dari mereka abis baca pembajakan ini." Diketiknya beberapa tweet lagi dari account Malaysia hingga tombol log out tertekan.

Sumpah serapah macam apa yang akan Singapore terima?

Atau... Reaksi mereka malah di luar dugaan?

* * *

><p>To be Continued, kawan. Sabar, ntar uname twitternya lebih banyak lagi kok.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning lain**: SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YANG KE-2 FIC PEMBAJAKAN TWITTER HAHAHA maaf ya author baru update H+10nya.

Karena author kebanyakan baca teenlit dan novel-novel metropop (plus belum lama ini baca _Sunshine Becomes You_ yang aaaa bikin galau maksimal!) jadi fic ini pun agak terpengaruh dengan—ya— percintaan remaja dan _modernisasi_. Bukan masternya Bahasa Indonesia, jadi maaf-maaf saja kalo ada salah penggunaan kata, punktuasi, eyd, dan teman-temannya. Terus, ini fic romance pertama jadi maaf kalo kurang greget :')

**AN**: list username, detail parodi, dan bgm menyusul sebagai chapter baru. Sebenernya ga penting sih, tapi mau nulis aja. Boleh kaann?

Oh ya, tau tampilan twitter web? Kalo kita ngeklik username orang, ntar nongol kotak yang isinya tampilan singkat profil twitter orang itu. Urutannya dari atas ke bawah tuh nama dengan tulisan _follows you _di sampingnya, username, bio, terus location. Disini ada soalnya, jadi jangan bingung ya.

Terus tau kan (_at)_ itu maksudnya apa? _Mention_. Di _UberSoc_ cuma ada simbol, jadi disitu juga cuma saya tulis (_at)_ . Dan karena saya gak tau bentuk _Twitter ReTweet_ a la _UberSoc_, jadi saya cuma nambahin garis sama "_Retweeted by [Name]_". Yadu maap ya ribet D:

Anw, enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Kamar Indonesia, 15:30-<p>

"AAAAH!"

Jerit panik meloncat keluar dari mulut Indonesia. Gadis itu terbelalak sambil melihat BlackBerinya. Sudah cukup ia jalan kaki dari setarbak ke rumahnya dan menemukan telepon genggamnya tergeletak di keset rumah. Tambah lagi— Ini?

Indonesia tak bisa berhenti menggulirkan trackballnya dari menu _Profile_, _My Tweets_, dan _Mention_ di UberSeskoalnya sambil mematung. Tiap tweet yang ia baca membuat mukanya kian pucat. Siapa yang berani bajak-bajak BlackBeri cewek paling gahar Asia Tenggara?

Yang lebih penting, siapa yang berani mengaitkannya dengan laki-laki paling menyebalkan sedunia?

**(_at)_**

**FujoWant ** TELPON GUE SEKARAAAANG GUE KEPO (_at)_Garudaaww

**HungryBL** (_at)_Garudaaww cie banget sista ada yang naksir. Ceritanya ditunggu ya. GAYCO di kecepirit mall lusa pagi, gimana?

**DeadSeriuzplz** (_at)_Tiger_Melay (_at)_Garudaaww mesraannya di dm aja bisa kali.

**JualanCinta** (_at)_Tiger_Melay (_at)_Garudaaww ada yang mau beli cinta dari om? Buat kalian diskon deeh.

**KAPAKHOLDER** Mau dong belajar gombal sama kalians (_at)_Tiger_Melay (_at)_Garudaaww

**namasayasusah** (_at)_Garudaaww big sis, nanti cerita ke lili doong. Lili kepo nih.

**Egidayah** Sesungguhnya hubungan antara dua insan itu tak perlu dikoar2 di twitter dan membuat sebagian kaum iri (_at)_Tiger_Melay (_at)_Garudaaww

**CubaanHidup** Gombalan (_at)_Tiger_Melay ke (_at)_Garudaaww gue colong ah.

**FairyTalent** Sumpah, jangan. Pokoknya jangan. RT (_at)_KAPAKHOLDER Mau dong belajar gombal sama kalians (_at)_Tiger_Melay (_at)_Garudaaww

**Nokiaaajib** Ternyata (_at)_Garudaaww cewek yang sweet ya :'D

**Sekot_Kiribang** Mau dong ngegombalin (_at)_Garudaaww juga. ;););)

**CabeRawit** Kak Indonesia tolong akuuu. Aku kecanduan indomi :' (_at)_Garudaaww

**Belgirawr** (_at)_Garudaaww Sistaaaaa aku bikin _Pavlova_ loh, lumayan buat sharing ke cowoknya ;) Kalo mau pesen call aja oke?

**Sekot_Kiribang** Mau dong ngegombalin (_at)_Garudaaww juga. ;););) – _Retweeted by 8 people_

**Romanusia** Oke sip fix banget gombalan (_at)_Garudaaww sama (_at)_Tiger_Melay bisa buat bantuin (_at)_Hulkgaria

**HebiroTimor** (_at)_Garudaaww bikin iriiii mau dong gitu juga sama (_at)_BrunDar :'(((

**Cakepmaksimal **RT (_at)_CabeRawit Kak Indonesia tolong akuuu. Aku kecanduan indomi :' (_at)_Garudaaww

**_ESWEYE_** Kak (_at)_Garudaaww bohong. Katanya sebel sama kak Melon, sekarang malah doyan :(

**Egidayah** Sesungguhnya hubungan antara dua insan itu tak perlu dikoar2 di twitter dan membuat sebagian kaum iri (_at)_Tiger_Melay (_at)_Garudaaww – _Retweetet by Brunei Bos!_

**Sechcute** (_at)_Garudaaww kapan mau ke rumah aku nih? Bawa cowoknya juga boleh ;)

**moneyco** hai cantik yang benderanya kembar, kalo udah jadian minta PJnya dongsss ;9 (_at)_Garudaaww

**birukuningcantik** Check DM sweetheart (_at)_Garudaaww. Kakak punya tips n trik buat kamu niih ;D

**Cakepmaksimal** RT (_at)_CabeRawit Kak Indonesia tolong akuuu. Aku kecanduan indomi :' (_at)_Garudaaww – _Retweeted by Bela's Future Husband_

...

_Oh dear, kasian banget Baltics,_ batin Indonesia prihatin. Namun keprihatinannya hanya di mulut saja, beberapa detik berlalu dan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Setelah membaca ulang segalanya, Indonesia membanting BBnya ke kasur. "JIJIK!" jeritnya marah. Wajahnya memerah. "MIMPI APA GUE GOMBAL-GOMBALAN SAMA COWOK KAMPUNG MURAHAN NORAK UDIK JELEK MACEM BEGINI? Belom cukup dia nyebar hoax kemaren malem?"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali. Namun kemudian ia bangun lagi dengan mata melotot dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O'. "Oooh ya, gue tau." Kata Indonesia dengan nada supernyolot. "Lo sebenernya naksir gue tapi karena lo kampungan, alay, dan pengecut, jadi elo ngebajak twitter gue biar lo bisa bikin gue seolah-olah ngetweet alay kayak begini ke elo dan bikin lo seneng?" Ia menepuk tangannya keras-keras, seolah-olah spekulasinya benar. "Oh jenius, tapi gue lebih pinter!"

Ia melompat ke tempat tidur dengan senyum puas sambil menempelkan teleponnya ke telinga.

"Hai hai cantik."

"Hai hai cutie."

"Kenapa nih? Eh gue liat di twitter. Cie banget lo sama Malon."

"Lo harus tau ya Taiwan, masa dia naksir gue. Dia loh yang ngebajak twitter gue."

"Masa? Asik dong?"

"Asik gimana coba? Jijik tau digituin iyuh pake bajak-bajak tweet orang."

"Ya elo kan suka sama Malon."

"Enggak. Plis deh itu dibajak."

"Ya terus kenapa kalo bajakan? Toh bajakannya itu nggak jauh beda sama perasaan lo."

"Nggak banget—"

"Iya." Taiwan menuliskan sesuatu di jurnal merah jambunya. "Denger ya Nes, lo tuh udah keliatan banget suka sama dia. Lo ngapain coba ngangkot ke setarbak buat nyusul dia doang padahal lo tau nanti dia bakal pulang dan lo bisa lebih puas ngomelin dia di rumah?"

"Kok lo tau gue hari ini ke setarbak—"

"Adalah orang yang ngasih tau gue."

"Gue terlalu kesel jadi gue susul."

"Terlalu kesel apa terlalu kangen?"

"Ih jijik," wajah Indonesia memerah tanpa sadar, "_anyway_, _cute_, gue mau minta tolong dong."

"Apa?"

"Tolong minta viet buat ngehajar si malon kampret dong besok."

"_What?!_"

"Ya kan viet biasanya gak suka cowok yang main-main sama perasaan cewek," kata Indonesia menggebu-gebu, "bilang aja gue ditipu abis-abisan sama malon soal perasaan. Kalo perlu lo cerita deh soal twitter."

"Lo tau sendiri viet gak doyan liat twitter gara-gara kasus adek lo. Kenapa nggak lo aja yang minta?"

"Dia nggak pake ayemtri. Gue nggak bisa pake bonus."

"O-Oke…"

"_Loooove you cutie!_ Nggak sabar gue liat tuh cowok sampah babak belur digebukin cewek pendekar."

"Gue kasih tau aja ya nes." Taiwan mendesah pelan. "Lo keliatan banget suka sama Malon. Buktinya, lo sampe sekarang belom ngapus tweet kerjaan dia."

_Tut tut tut._

* * *

><p>-Rumah Singapore, 16:00-<p>

"SEPOR!" Malaysia membanting pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang makan dengan darah tinggi.

Bocah berkacamata yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya dari buku kuantum. Ia mendesah pelan "Plis ya, udah cukup Indo aja yang berisik—"

"MACAM MANA KAMU HAH?"

Malaysia menarik kerah baju Thailand dengan marah.

Tunggu, apa?

"Santai lah brotha, kak Thailand kasian tuh di tarik-tarik."

"Kamu marah ke Sepur kok saya yang kena sih anaaa—"

"Diem. Sori Thai, kamu jadi pelampiasan dulu karena gu—maksudnya, aku— gak suka kasar sama anak kecil."

"_Apology accepted_. Sekarang kamu ada urusan apa sama aku?" Singapore menyenderkan kepala ke tangannya yang bertopang diatas buku. Wajahnya datar, alisnya naik sebelah.

"Sepur kamu masih dendam sama #GANYANGSINGAPORE setahun lalu?" nada bicara Malaysia mulai tidak enak.

"Sekarang udah nggak terlalu lah. Kan aku udah mutusin internet kalian 8 bulan," jawab cowok kecil itu santai.

"Koreksi, 9 bulan. Terus maksud kamu apa bajak-bajak twitter aku?"

"A—" Thailand melirik keduanya dengan keringat dingin.

"_Just for fun_ sia," jawab Singapore dengan senyum di ujung bibirnya.

"Denger ya, aku tau kamu jago hack. Kamu udah pernah ngejebol komputer Jones, komputer Williams, komputer duo Vargas, _et cetera, et cetera_. Kamu boleh aja jebol kumputerku, boleh bajak _site_ apa aja dan silakan beberin informasi pribadi apa aja tentang aku. Tapi demi apapun, jangan sangkutin cewek gila ini."

"Williams yang mana?"

"Fokus ke intinya."

"Oookay lah, tadi kamu bilang boleh beberin informasi pribadi? Bukannya ini informasi pribadi?"

"Bukan. Ini fitnah namanya."

"Fitnah itu bohongan. Ini bukan bohongan."

"Kalo ini bukan bohongan, aku udah ngaku daritadi! Kalian tau sendiri kalian sering kucurhatin apalagi Thai."

"Ermm—"

"Lagian aku sayang Indon? Plis, terlalu—"

"Terlalu benar untuk diakui?"

Malaysia mendelik pada adiknya sambil mengencangkan cengkraman pada kerah baju Thailand. Tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan cengkramannya, menepuk pundak Thailand, lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Kok kamu diem aja digituin? Kamu kan bisa aja menghindar dari serangannya. Bahkan kamu bisa matahin tangannya." Tanya Singapore sambil membuka bukunya.

"Bisa saja, ana. Tapi aku gak mau." Jawab Thailand sambil membetulkan kerah bajunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tau dia nggak akan berani lebih dari itu sama aku, ana."

"..."

"Kamu? Kok berani betul langsung tanya sefrontal itu?"

"Itu..." Ia membalik bukunya sambil tersenyum. "Karena aku yakin aku pasti benar."

* * *

><p>-Kamar Malaysia, 17:47-<p>

Cowok Asia itu tidur telentang diatas tempat tidur bernada cokelat kopi dengan lemas. Tiga bantal tersusun dibawah kepalanya, tablet PC dan kunci mobil tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya, dan setumpuk selimut menopang kaki-kakinya. Matanya menatap rak penuh buku di sebelahnya. Kepalanya penuh dengan twitter, Indon, dan kata-kata adiknya.

"_Terlalu benar untuk diakui?"_

"Nggak sih yee." Kata Malaysia pada suara di kepalanya.

"Mmm, oke—yah- dikit. Dikiiiit banget. Lima persen. Soalnya kalo nggak ada dia, nggak ada yang bisa gue jailin." katanya menambahkan.

Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, ia menambahkan lagi. "Naik deh. Delapan persen. Udah kebiasa sama bacotannya sih."

"Iya iya ralat sepuluh persen deh. Cuma sama dia gue bisa main pura-pura jadi Hang Tuah waktu kecil."

"Oke, lima belas persen..."

"Gue tambah jadi dua puluh tiga persen deh..."

"Tiga puluh dua persen ?"

Prosentasenya selalu bertambah ketika ia ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama Indo, apa yang ia katakan pada Indo, apa yang Indo katakan padanya, betapa kompaknya mereka ketika membajak twitter Singapore, betapa merananya mereka ketika internet mereka diputus hampir setahun, semua hoax yang ia buat hanya untuknya, setiap tweet hasil bajakan adiknya. Sebelum Malaysia sadar, angkanya sudah mencapai delapan puluh persen.

"_No way_— Tiga per empat penuh untuk kebenaran kata-kata Sepur...?" Malaysia bangun dengan wajah tidak percaya. Belum sempat ia berkomentar lagi, aiPhone-nya berdering.

Indonesia.

"Hei jelek."

"Hai kampung."

"Kenapa lo nelpon-nelpon? Kaki lo udah putus abis dari setarbak sampe gabisa ke kamar gue?"

"Gue males aja liat muka lo. Nggak, gue cuma mau bahas yang bajakan tadi."

_Oh, right. Of course_. Kenapa Malaysia begitu berharap sesuatu yang lain?

"Heh alay, lo ya yang bajak-bajak twitter gue?"

"Bukan. Sepur noh."

"Gausah bohongin gue deh. Lo kalo naksir gue bilang aja kali. Gausah ngebajak segala."

"Pengen banget gue taksir."

"Emang elo yang mau naksir gue kan?"

"Dih ogah."

"' Kalo gue naksir lo beneran.. Gimana?'" Indonesia mengutip tweet bajakan Malaysia sambil tertawa mengejek. "Jelas-jelas elo yang pengen naksir gue."

"'Emm.. Masalahnya, gue juga udah kepincut sama elo sejak lamaa.' terus emot senyum." Malaysia menggigit bibirnya sambil bangun dari tempat tidur, lalu bersandar di tembok dekat rak buku. "Emang lo doang yang inget?"

Indonesia terdiam.

Ia tahu itu hanya bajakan dari orang iseng di seberang telponnya. Namun entah bagaimana kata-kata itu terdengar begitu nyata.

"' Kadang gue mikir. Kenapa gue mau repot-repot mikirin hoax cuma buat bikin lo ribut di TL. Ternyata gue cuma pengen ngeliat lo.'" Nada mengejek Indonesia mulai memudar. Ia berjalan menuju tembok lalu bersandar. "Alay lo."

"' Gue juga suka mikir kenapa gue mau aja diperdaya elo. Ternyata gue cuma pengen ngobrol panjang sama elo...'" Tiba-tiba Malaysia memikirkan pulsa yang dihabiskan Indonesia demi berbicara padanya.

"'Kadang gue bingung kenapa gue sedikit bicara kalo sama lo. Ternyata.. Gue gugup. Gue terlalu suka sama lo.'" Balas Indonesia sambil tertawa. "Lo lumayan sweet di tweet lo ini. Pasti lo ngebagusin diri kan?"

_Mungkin dia memang begini._

"' Gue sering bingung kenapa gue selalu marah sama lo. Ternyata gue cuma gagal nyembunyiin perasaan ke elo..'"

"'Indonesia, gue pengen lo tau—"

"— Kalo sebenernya gue mendem perasaan sama lo—" potong Malaysia.

"— Gue tau kedengerannya impossible—"

"— Tapi bisa nggak lo ngelupain status kita sebagai saudara—"

"— Buat ngejalin hubungan yang lebih serius? Please Indo—"

"— Gue sayang sama lo." Sahut mereka berbarengan.

Hening.

"An— Jrit. Hahaha." Malaysia memecah keheningan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jijik denger kata-kata lo sendiri?"

"Sep—" Malaysia enggan melanjutkannya.

"Heh alay," panggil Indonesia. "kenapa lo gak lanjutin bajaknya?"

"Anggep aja gue mau denger elo ngebales dengan jujur."

"Lo tau kan gue benci banget sama lo?"

"Tapi kata sinetron lo kan benci sama cinta beda tipis."

"LO NONTON SINETRON—"

"INTINYA—"Suara Malaysia terdengar lebih lantang, seolah-olah mengalihkan perhatian. "Lo mau jawab apa?"

"Yah—" Indonesia terduduk di tembok yang sudah daritadi ia sandari. "Ini cuma main-main kan? Jadi gue gak usah serius kan?"

"Kalo gue serius?"

Keheningan mencekam. Urat malu Malaysia sudah putus rupanya.

"Eh…" Indonesia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Plis ndon."

"Gak mau ah."

"Oh gitu." Malaysia mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Harusnya ia tahu, gadis di seberang sana tidak akan menerimanya.

Tapi entah bagaimana, ia sangat kecewa.

"Heh alay," suara gadis itu memelan, "bohong itu lawannya jujur kan?"

"Iyalah bego."

"Karena," hening sebentar, "barusan itu jawaban bohong gue."

"HAH?" Semangat hidup Malaysia bangkit lagi.

"Apaan lo? Abis nembak gue dan gue terima lo cuma bilang hah? Kurang ajar banget lo."

"Nggak gue cuma—"

"Ah bacot lo." Indonesia tertawa kecil. "Heh, jujur ya. Pertanyaan lo yang barusan beneran gak sih?"

"Beneran."

"Bener-bener jebakan?"

"Nggak. Gue beneran."

"Masa?"

"Ndon," _this is it_, "gue sayang sama lo."

"Lo cowok paling alay, tolol, bego, kampung, norak, dan paling jelek yang pernah gue tau," _tapi,_ "gue juga sayang lo."

"Ndon," Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mengendap-endap keluar kamar, lalu berdiri di depan pintu kamar tetangganya. "Buka pintunya deh."

Penasaran, Indonesia beranjak dari duduknya, lalu membuka pintunya.

"Hai."

Wajah Indonesia yang sudah bersemu karena percakapan di telepon pun tambah merah melihat macan tolol kesukaannya.

"Alay lo njing," sembur Indonesia sambil mendorong Malaysia. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang BlackBeri. "Sumpah ya lo tuh cowok paling alay yang pernah gue tau. Udah rambut acak-acakan, frame kacamata ijo, badan gendut—"

"Well-built."

"Pengen banget. Diem lo. Udah gitu style lo nggak banget. _Hoodie_ kuning, kaos putih, celana krem? Lo abis jalan apa ngojek payung?"

"Abis diterima sama lo."

Indonesia membuka mulut, namun tak berkata apa-apa.

Satu tarikan, dan ia terjebak dalam pelukan Malaysia.

"Gak masalah gue alay," katanya lembut, "lo suka ini."

Tangan gadis itu perlahan-lahan memeluk balik Malaysia. "Bego lo." Jawabnya sambil menenggelamkan kepala ke bahunya.

* * *

><p>Taiwan membaca bio twitter Indonesia sambil melongo.<p>

**|INDONEISM #1 **_FOLLOWS YOU_

(_at)_Garudaaww

_A species of bird that loves her tiger so much ({})_

World |

"Jadi ternyata mereka berdua beneran jadi?" Taiwan cepat-cepat beralih ke profil Malaysia.

|** MALAYSIA** _ FOLLOWS YOU_

(_at)_Tiger_Melay

_The eagle's most beloved alay. I'm lucky and I know it._

Di sebelah bapakmu. |

"Hei Viet, hari ini lo gak usah ke rumah Malon ya." Jari-jari Taiwan yang lincah mengetik pesan singkat ke sahabat baiknya. "Yah, gue baru dapet kabar kalo mereka udah baikan."

_Message sent._


End file.
